Heretofore, there have been several devices using a plurality of solenoids for positioning indicator or printing wheels. Each solenoid is of a different stroke, so that actuating one or a combination of these solenoids will provide a setting from zero through nine. Such devices may be seen with reference to the following patents:
Saylor; u.s. pat. No. 3,414,854; issued: 12/3/68 PA1 Kotaka et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,120; issued: 2/25/69 PA1 Cox et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,319; issued: 1/20/70 PA1 Saylor: u.s. pat. No. 3,495,240; issued: 2/10/70 PA1 Cox et al; 3,543,204; issued: 11/24/70
The present invention is concerned with using some of the teachings expressed in the foregoing devices to operate and control a postage meter. It is believed that the inventive setting mechanism is the first of its kind in the postage meter art.